allen's disciples
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: this is acollection of stories about the new exorcists found by allen. alyssa, itachi,hiashi, kaito,kaiba,dosu, saya, haruhi,sai and sachiko, lily,haji, maria, komira, kira, riku, hotaru, sakura, shiro, and hiro. these explains everything.temp hiatus
1. allen becomes a general

Allen becomes a general…

Allen stood before the elder generals, his friends, thecurrent generals, and the whole black order. Nobody knew why he was here, not even him.

Hevlaska rose from her place and she picked allen up and held him for all to see. "this boy…is a general. I said one had i was right. This boy, allen walker, has been with us at the order since he arrived. Through the death of his powerful sister,and some of the people close to him, he still stayed. He knows what he was meant to do in life. He is doing just that. Now allen walker. You are a general. As a general you must do what is best. You must find the remaining innocence and try to find accomodators for them. Do you accept?" she asked.

Allens eyes went wide."I accept. I will be the best general I can be and I will find the innocence and its accomodators." He said and everyone cheered and hevlaska put him down.

He gratiously accepted the gold designed jacket andhanded johnny his old one. Heput it on and bowed.

Later that day…

Lenalee and the others ran overto him."that's so cool allen!" lavi said admiring his friendsnew coat. Allen smiled and a finder walked over to him.

The finder had long black hair that reached his shoulders and had some of his bangs framing his face while the rest were brushed over to the left side of his had peircing blue eyes.

"my name is haji. I will be your finder for the next few missions unless you request someone else master exorcist." He said and allen frowned.

"who would name their son shame? It doesn't fit. You should be proud. And call me allen, haji." Allen said and smiled.

"yes sir allen. My mother abandoned me and theperson who adopted was ashamed to have such an ugly person living with them she named me haji for her shame. " he said.

Allen knew how it felt to becalled shameful and ugly, butfor someone to actuallyname their kid shame was unacceptable.

"lets gohaji we have tofind the innocence located in africa." Allensaid with a smile and haji pulleddown his bandages and hood and smiled back.

Lenalee who was standing nearby blushed when she saw him. For someone who was named shame due to his looks she thought he was pretty cute.

Allen smiled at her and she smiled back. Allen whispered something into haji's ear and he shook his head then looked back at her and smiled.

"bye miss lenalee. See you when we get back!" he said and she waved." Bye haji-san allen!" she said.


	2. alyssa winters and zeus

Alyssa winters…

Allen andhaji were finally in africa. They had been travlingforever it seemed. Haji fell into a patch of tree roots and allen helped him up.

"you gotta becarefulout here in the amazon. We could die out here. Followme the innocence is about three miles that way." Allen said pointing to his left.

Haji nodded and they dodged snakes, huge insects,humongous spiders that kept grabbing for timcanpy. A large lizad bit allen's leg and they took off running trying to getout of that part of the area.

They made it to a clearing and allen tripped and rolled out infront of a boulder. Haji tripped and landed on him.

"ugh… what did we trip over?" haji shrugged and tried to pick himself up but found he didn't want to because the whole little village they had come across had been demolished.

They had tripped over a dea body and the smell of rotting flesh hit their noses. Haji gagged and held his nose and tears formed in his eyes at the horrid smell.

Sobbing was hear and allenstood up and ignored the smell. He ran over to a small house and ran into it. There he saw a woman covered in blood, her blonde hair caked with dried blood, her dark molten gold eyes filled to the brim with tears.

She turned to him and he could tell she was older than him. His right eye began to glow with a green flame and he saw it. The innocence was located in her sword.

He reachedfor the sword and she grabbed it and kicked him outside. She ran outsideand swungthe blade and sent a trail of lightning tearing up the ground tryingto hit him.

"stay away from me!" the woman screamed andswung the blade again sending another trailafter him. He jumped and landed afew feet away.

"so that's what those burnmarks on the ground over there were…youre an exorcist!believeme thosepeople werent actually people! They were akuma!" allen yelled and she ranat him with the sword raised over herhead and swung it at him and it clashed with his sword.

Her eyes went wide and he pushed back at her."look at the dirt. There are upside down stars on the ground. Those are called penticles. They only show up when akuma blood has been spilt." Allen yelled pushing on his sword.

She halted her attack and looked at the ground."so this village I slaughtered…they werent human?" she askedwiping her shook his head.

"no. they were demons created by our enemy, the millennium earl to destroy the world and thething thatgives us our power to fight them. Our innocence." Allen said and haji nodded.

Shewiped her tears and sheathed her sword. "where did you get that anyways?"allenasked and took her to the river so she could get cleaned up.

Haji and himself waited behind an area of trees for her to finish getting cleaned up. She walked out and she sighed."where am I going?" she asked."first off whats you name and how oldare yousoi can tell komui to be expecting you." Alen said.

"alyssa thirty. Hw old are you and may I ask youor names?"she asked."general allen walker. Im sixteen." Allen said and haji's jaw dropped.

"oh what? Im nineteen that's so cool your way younger than me and you are a general." Haji said grinning."the name is haji though."

Alyssa smiledand bowed politely."niceto meet you allen-sama. Haji-san."she said and allen smiled at her."shall we get you to the order then?" he asked and she nodded.

Weeks later…

"allen-kun!haji-kun!"lenalee yelled and glomped the the two boys. She heard feminine laughter and looked up to see a blonde woman with golden eyes carrying a large sword.

"oh um hi. Im lenalee lee. Whats you name?" she asked. The woman smiled at her."im alyssa winters. Im the new exorcist. I wield the lightning sword. Allen called it zeus once or twice before. So I think ill go with that." She said smiling.

"you are the first disciple of general walker. will show you to your room now." Lenalee said and alyssa smiled.

"of course."she said and followed allen to her room. She looked in awe as she walked in. itwasnt huge but it was big and she liked it.

"thankyou general. For letting me be your first disciple. It is an honor." She said and allen nodded."the pleasure is all mine. Stay here I will come get you later. " allen said and left.

Hours later…..

Allen knocked on alyssa's door and she opened the door and she looked disheveled. His eyes widened when he saw a man with red hair run into the narrowed his eyes and drug lavi out of the room.

"bad lavi. Come on you two. Follow me."allen sighed and drug the redhead behind him. Theblonde woman followed closebehind them,blushing.

They reached the cafeteria and hereyes widened. "welcome home lady alyssa!" the finders yelled and she looked at allen."welcome home are a family here, and you are now part of thisbigwacky family."allen said and she hugged him.

"you know lavi is nineteen right? So thatskinda like being pedo…"allen said andwalked away. Her eye twitched and she tried her hardest not to hurt him, hemay be a polite kid , but he had his rude moments.


	3. itachi and kyo

Itachi…

"lets go kyo!" itachi said and they ran away from the large town they grew up in. kyo the weasel hopped onto the little boy's shoulder and he ran as fast as he could.

He didn't want to live that life anymore. He wanted to be something more than the son of a locksmith. He wanted a life of excitement not boring old get me this or give me that over there.

He was tired of being the errand boy. He wanted to be something more. Something special. When the chance came he would jump for it and aim for the stars.

He smiled and pushed his short brown hair from his face, his green eyes scanning the area in front of him.

Ryo jumped off his shoulder and began to sniff the air." Yo kyo whats wrong buddy?" he asked his little furry friend. Ryo turned to him, his eyes glowing green, greener than usual.

Ryo ran back over to him and rubbed against his cheek signalling everythng was alright. Itachi grinned and ran further into the woods.

The twelve year old had been running for hours. He didn't think he could run anymore but he wasn't about to stop now. His father had said he wasn't going to be anything other than a locksmith and he said if heran away he would hunt himdown and drag him back.

He was scared of his since the death of his mother his father had become cold and even meaner than before.

He tripped and fell, kyo jumped off his shoulder and began to growl made his way to his knees just to see his father standing beside a tree.

Itachi's eyes widened and he crawled backwards until he was pressed against a tree."kyo get over here." Itachi said and the weasel didn't obey. Instead the animal growled ferousciously at his father kicked the rodent and he hit the tree.

"I never did like the vermon anyways." The man held kyo with tearsin his eyes. Herubbed the weasels face and cried."kyo wake up. Please. Please kyo wake up for me."he said cradling the animal in his arms.

He began to pet the animal as his father came closer."I never did like that thing because of what it was. I was just waiting for the moment to kill it so it couldn't ruin my plans." His father said and he turned into a level two akuma before his son's eyes.

He looked like a bee with a weird became frightened and he closed his eyes tightly. Hehad seenan exorcist kill one of these things before. Only someone who had innocence could kill one.

He remembered how his father had said kyo would ruin his plans and he had a sudden realization and he yelled out the one thing that would make the monster his father had become stop for the moment

Elsewhere..

Allen and haji were walking to the nearest train staion when they heard it. It really wasn't something they were expecting. Especially not even two weeks after finding miss alyssa. This was entirely unexpected indeed.

" INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" they heard someone yell. It sounded like a kid. Allen sighed and ran into the woods, haji close behind. They got to the area and they saw a boy with short brown hair and green eyes holding a small weasel in his arms.

The weasel's eyes began to glow green and it shook."kyo?" the boy asked as the animal shook. His eyes began to water and allen's eyes went wide, the boy had never done this before. So apparently he had seen an exorcist before.

Allen activated his innocence when theakuma jumped at the boy. "clown belt!" he yelled and crown clown wrapped around the boy's ankle and pulled him over to allen and haji.

Allen pulled the sword from his arm and lunged at the akuma. It stood no chance. The sword went through it and it exploded.

Allen turned to the boy and crouched down in front of him."whats your name kid?" he asked. "not a kid. Im itachi and im fourteen. This is kyo…" he said sadly, a tear rolling down his face at the mention of the unmoving animal.

"how did that akuma know you?" allen asked."he was my father… he killed kyo didn't he?" itachi asked. Allentook theanimal from itachi and felt for a heartbeat.

His right eye activated and the animal jolted up. It began scratching at the ground and its face."you are an accomodator itachi. Kyo holds your innocence." Allen said and the boy looked up at him with amazed eyes.

"why does your coat have gold designs instead of silver. The person who gave kyo to me had silver designs on hiscoat. His name was kanda I think.." the boy said and allen grinned.

"because ima general. Kanda is lower ranking than me even though he is older. Nice to meet you kid. Come with me and we willfind more innocence and kill more akuma." Allen said then his left eye activated and kyo began to grow in size.

More akuma came from the woods around them and kyo took them out quickly then returned to his normal state.

"he is like lou shimin… not many innocence types like themare swordsand equip types like that. Come on kid. We are off to japan. But first we have tomake a few stops on the way. My right eye tells me there is innocence about fourtytwo miles that way." Allensaid pointing some random direction. The kid nodded and followed him and the finder.


End file.
